reallifesuperherosfandomcom-20200215-history
Psychokinesis
Psycho- (meaning mind and kinesis-meaning movement, meaning mind movement) is the power over everything with the mind. It is the source over all these abilities(all kinesis,esp,energy manipulation, known as psi manipulation. ,etc). All these powers come from PK. So lets say you were to practice ... Hydrokinesis, thats a form of psychokinesis, even telekinesis is too. Telekinesis is just manipulating objects (dice,pencils,woods,metals,glass,etc.) but not over elements or time, etc. Now psychokinesis is telekinesis(moving things with your mind), but telekinesis is not psychokinesis. So basically when you would practice psychokinesis, you would start out as if, note: I said "if' you were to be practicing telekinesis. Levitation is also part psychokinesis if you to lift objects or yourself off the ground. Anybody can do this. Everyone is born with psychokinesis, its just dormant. do not listen to skeptics because they will hinder you and your powers. don't doubt. Believe, practice and you will achieve your pk powers. Good luck. Again, we all have all psychokinetic powers, some people have developed them in a great level than others. ok i have training for non-hand users and hand users: For the non hand psions: Pencil roll 1.meditate and relax for 5-10 mins. 2.get a small object(pencil,pen or straw)(despite the title) 3.place it infront of you, now visualize either(using willpower and visualization) visualize it rolling to the left or right(this helps work out your mind power and muscles in the brain) or this way, as it helps: visualize a copy of your hand floating near the object you want to roll or shake(with/without the arm) and visualize it pushing the pencil as if you would. For hand psions: do the same as above, but with your hands as well, for ex. like above, but push the pencil with your actual finger, just to get a feel of it, then imagine your hand is pushing it and use your real hand and gesture it like you are pushing it while visualizing your finger pushing it. practice this for 15-20 mins. a day or even longer, as much as you want, just dont strain yourself as you will suffer a headache. just relax if you do get one and retry.Once you can roll,slide or shake small objects like a pencil or rock, move on to the next lesson and mov on to moving slightly bigger objects as you go. psiwheel spin:meditate and get a psi wheel. then visualize a hand(or your hand) floating above the wheel,touching it, and swirling it with its hand. like above, if you use hands, then spin your hand, too. soda can crumble: ok get a soda can and set it front of you on a table or counter. now visualize your copied hand is gripping it,for hand userspretend your holding that can, now slowly focus and close your hand in a fist, while visualizing your hand crushing the can.At first it may be kind of hard, but will get easier with practice. Once you can crush cans, try molding paper and aluminum foil into big paper balls. Levitating objects:Get a small object like in lesson 1, then for hand users, get a feel for it. now visualize your hand holding it, and slowly lift your hand while visualizing your copied hand holding it and lifting it up. for nonhand users, just focus on the hand lifting the object up. start out small then gradually get bigger and heavier objects as you get sronger. Blocking: ok this is for if you are going to get punched or hurt. ok before that bully punches you (works better if you use non handed way), visualize your copied hand grabbing your opponents fist and catching it there before it hits you.this or visualizing a barrier protecting you will make you invulnerable. all you have to do is focus and visualize. Well basically you can "pull,push,shove,flick things using the basis of these training skills, i am not responsible for misconduct of training! good luck and enjoy! Category:Niqqaz